Within a Mile of Home
by emotional-static
Summary: With JJ now classified as MIA, Beth must learn to cope while she raises their child. In Ch. 5: JJ returns home from Vietnam.
1. The Yellow Telegram

A/N: This is my first American Dreams fic. I've been a longtime member of this site under many other categories, and figured I give this category a try.

I've caught most of the episodes of this current season of AD, but have missed a few bits and pieces here and there. Forgive me if some of the situations are slightly AU. I'm trying to keep it as true to the show as possible.

The title was borrowed from the Flogging Molly song of the same name. Great band, check them out.

Reviews are appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own American Dreams or anything affiliated with it, nor the title of this fic. All credit will be given where credit is due.

* * *

**WITHIN A MILE OF HOME**

_November 15, 1965_

10:30 PM

**_MISSING IN ACTION._**

The words on the yellow telegram that had been delivered the previous afternoon had haunted her for the rest of the day and all throughout the night. One simple phrase had plagued her every thought and movement, and yet, she hadn't allowed herself to feel any emotion.

The Pryor household had fallen to pieces with the news the telegram had carried. JJ, the prodigal son, brother, and ex-fiancé, was missing-in-action, his whereabouts in Vietnam yet to be determined. It had caught everyone off their guard, and yet, even as the news began to sink in, it didn't seem real. Not yet.

Working with the Blue Star Women over the past few months, Beth had subjected herself to the arrival of many telegrams informing girlfriends, wives, and mothers that their men wouldn't be coming home. She had been the shoulder they had cried on and had done everything in her power to give the other women hope. Every time a telegram had arrived, she had feared JJ would be next. Now her deepest fear had risen to the surface, and she didn't know what she was supposed to do. She didn't know who to turn to, or what to say.

Stiffly, Beth set the East Catholic '63 yearbook on her nightstand and adjusted her position on the bed. Now that she was nearly nine months pregnant, it was hard to move as quickly as she had months before, especially on swollen ankles. A small, contented sigh escaped from her lips as she gazed at the marbleized cover of the yearbook, so many memories contained within its pages. Times had been much simpler, and she and JJ had been so happy together. Of course, there had been fights and trying times, but they had been young and in love. Now she wasn't so sure.

A silent tear began to slide down her pale cheek, followed by several others just as a light knock came from the closed attic door. Sniffling and struggling to regain her composure, she cleared her throat.

"Come in," she called out lightly.

The door creaked open, and to Beth's surprise, Helen entered the room in her silk nightgown and terrycloth robe, carrying a small tray with a sandwich and a glass of milk. Although her eyes were red rimmed, she managed a small smile as she carefully shut the door behind her.

"Hi, Beth," Helen spoke softly. She moved across the room gracefully and set the tray on the old mahogany desk opposite from Beth's bed. "I haven't heard from you all night, and I figured you and my grandchild must be hungry by now, so I brought you a little something to eat."

Beth nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Pryor. I appreciate it."

Helen glanced over at the nightstand and noticed the yearbook on it. "Taking a trip down memory lane?"

"Something like that."

She sighed and sat down near the old quilt folded at the edge of the bed. "How are you?"

"I'm…okay, Mrs. Pryor." Another tear slid down her cheek, and Beth quickly wiped it away. "How are you?"

Instantly, a pained expression crossed Helen's face. "He was my son. My first born." She reached over and took Beth's hand. "It's so hard."

"I know." She felt a lump form in her throat. She couldn't break down right now. The wall she had been slowly building over the entire day was beginning to crumble, piece by piece.

Helen smiled, her own eyes filling with tears. "JJ loved you so much, even if he didn't show it all the time."

That was the stone that broke the glass. Beth choked back a sob and covered her mouth with her free hand. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't be—"

"No. It's okay. Let everything out, Beth." Helen wrapped an arm around Beth's shoulders and gently embraced her. "We'll always be here for you, every step of the way. Never forget that."

"I love him so much," Beth sobbed into Helen's robe. "There are so many things I wish I'd have said. So much I wanted to tell him."

Helen's own tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You can tell him when he comes home for Christmas. He'll be coming home. JJ's a fighter. He always has been." She continued stroking Beth's hair in the dim light, glancing over at the doorway. Jack had quietly opened the door and was now standing in the doorframe, watching the emotional scene in front of him. He too was having a hard time containing his emotions.

Helen gave her husband a forced smile and gently rubbed Beth's back. "JJ will be coming home, Beth. We all just have to have faith."

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Life had continued to go on in Philadelphia for the Pryor family in the midst of JJ's absence. Thanksgiving had come and gone, and with it had arrived a somber 'farewell' package from Vietnam. It had confirmed their deepest fears. _JJ was really, truly gone._

Jack immersed himself in work at the store, often staying late into the night, long after Henry and Sam had clocked out. Helen had seemed to have forgotten herself and her responsibilities to her children as she mourned longingly for JJ, taking to her bed. For many days now she had been battling a chronic depression, sleeping on and off. The time that she did spend awake were filled with bitter thoughts and angry outbursts towards Meg, Patty, and Will. Finally, Beth had decided to intervene and insisted that Helen see a psychiatrist that her own mother had been under the care of, much to Jack's dismay.

Meg, Patty, and Will seemed to be faring pretty well under the given circumstances. Meg kept herself busy with Bandstand, while Patty and Will seemed to console each other through the hours spent doing homework together and either watching television or listening to the radio. Even Roxanne had become a regular fixture in the Pryor household again, even after moving in with Luke.

Still, as the holidays approached, Beth couldn't help but feel a sense of overwhelming unhappiness creep upon her as she finished wrapping the remainder of the garland around the rails of the stairs. She had taken it upon herself to help Helen out with the Christmas decorations as much as possible, even though she was often scolded by her for doing so much in her condition when she should be resting and preparing for the birth of the baby.

As Beth descended the stairs, she smiled to herself and rested a hand over her abdomen. The baby was kicking up a storm again, and it seemed like any day now she would have a newborn son or daughter. It was almost hard to imagine that nine months had gone by so quickly. Everything was prepared for the baby's arrival, right down to the newly assembled crib that Jack had spent a good portion of the night putting together last weekend.

Stifling back a yawn, she entered the deserted living room and pulled her sweater tighter around her shoulders. Her back had been aching on and off throughout the past several days, followed by a few light contractions. Her doctor had assured her that there wasn't any need to worry, and that when the time was coming, Beth would be able to distinguish between the preparatory contractions and the real ones.

She made her away over to the couch and sat down in her favorite corner, pulling the afghan over her body. It was unusually drafty, but a recent cold snap had occurred overnight and it was to be expected. Gently, she closed her eyes and prepared to doze off, but just as she felt the edge of sleep begin to overcome her, the lights flickered and then completely went out, plunging the entire house into darkness.

* * *

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Beth knew that it was only a matter of time before the lights would come back on and decided she would rather sit this one out then search for candles or a flashlight. Suddenly, a strong contraction hit her almost out of nowhere, much more powerful then the ones she had been accustomed to experiencing over the past few days.

She rubbed her stomach carefully, murmuring slightly to her unborn baby. "Hey, do you want to knock that off for a little while? Your Mommy would like to get some sleep. I know you're anxious to come out and meet everyone."

_"I don't think he or she is going to listen, Beth. JJ certainly never did listen to us when Helen was pregnant with him."_

Startled, Beth glanced to the doorway. Jack and Will were standing in the frame, flashlight in hand. "It never hurts to try," she laughed.

"The power's out all along the block. Helen should be on her way home shortly, and Patty's in the garage."

Beth's face contorted with pain as another contraction hit, gentler than the previous one. "Hopefully it will come back on soon."

Jack sensed the hesitation in Beth's voice. "Have your contractions gotten any closer together?"

She nodded. "A little bit, but they haven't been too bad, up until tonight. It's probably nothing, though. I think he or she will stay put for a few more days, at least that's what my doctor told me yesterday at my last visit."

"Well, have the flashlight at least. If you need anything, just holler. We'll be in the garage with Patty."

"Thanks, Mr. Pryor," Beth acknowledged, taking the flashlight from him with a smile. "For everything."

He nodded and Will smiled widely before they disappeared back into the hall.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed, and the power still hadn't come back on. However, Beth had experienced several more contractions, each getting closer together in time. After the last one that had almost left her doubled over in pain, she had struggled to her feet and gripped the flashlight tightly in her right hand, the other hand pressed behind her back. It was time, and she needed to find Mr. Pryor, Will, and Patty in the garage to tell them.

What was in reality a quick walk to the door that connected to the garage seemed to take an eternity. Halfway there, Beth had to stop and lean against the wall to breathe through another rapid contraction. Baby Pryor sure wasn't wasting any time on making his or her entrance into the world tonight.

Finally, after coaching herself through the searing pain, Beth struggled to the door and opened it. Instantly, Jack, Will, and Patty all looked up in concern.

With a small smile on her face, Beth nodded at them. "It's time," she stated clearly.

Patty's eyes lit up, and a smile formed on Will's face.

Jack nodded. "Patty, help Beth into the car. Will, go upstairs and get Beth's bag."

Patty grabbed onto Beth's elbow and led her slowly to the car. "Are we coming with you?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I need you both to stay home and wait for your mother or Meg. Patty, you're in charge. Keep the doors locked, and answer the phone. Will, be on your best behavior."

"Okay, Dad," Will answered, slipping out the garage door back into the house.

As Beth allowed Patty to help her into the passenger seat of the car, she realized that a new emotion had taken over, replacing the nervous feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach. It was fear. For the first time in a long time, she was scared. Absolutely petrified. She didn't know if she could go through this all alone, without JJ by her side.

Beth soon realized that she had no other choice in the matter, and that their son or daughter wanted to be born as soon as possible. As she sat down in the leather seat, the beam of light from the flashlight that Patty was holding hit the gold band of the engagement ring JJ had given her so long ago. She had finally put it back on her finger last month, and now a new realization set over her.

If JJ couldn't be there with her in person, he would at least be there in spirit, and she would have all their memories to guide her through everything.

* * *


	2. Labor Pains

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: LucyBethFan1, Jes, and lala. I really appreciated them! To anyone else reading, please don't hesitate to review, either. I love feedback.

Hopefully this doesn't seem too dull right now, but I have to work through the previous two episodes of AD (the one where Beth goes into labor and last night's where JJ comes home) to get to the juicier part of this fic. Hang in there.

* * *

**2. Labor Pains**

Patty had stayed by Beth's side long enough to talk her through the next contraction, even rubbing her back gently, making sure that Beth knew just how excited she was to finally become an aunt.

Ever inquisitive, Patty couldn't help but asking questions revolving around the process of labor and delivery. "Does it really hurt? When Mom had Will, I was only four, so I don't really remember a whole lot. I just remember that Dad got her to the car as quick as he could and left JJ in charge of us with our old neighbor, Mrs. Peterson. Of course he was only ten then, but still."

The mention of JJ's name hit Beth hard, but she knew that Patty meant well. Tears sprung to her eyes and she blinked them away, sharply inhaling. "Yes, it does hurt." She loosened her grip and nodded her head. "Okay, I think that one's over with." Making sure to smile, Beth hugged Patty tightly. "I know you'll be a great aunt."

"Will you let me baby-sit? By myself, when Mom or Meg aren't around?"

"We'll see," Beth smiled back. "I'll let you practice when we're all around first."

That seemed to satisfy Patty enough. "Great!" She tossed her long auburn hair over her shoulders and smiled brightly.

Will and Mr. Pryor returned at the same time, but from different destinations. Will had gone upstairs to gather Beth's overnight bag, and Mr. Pryor had gone into the kitchen to fetch the keys to the Buick.

"Okay Beth, it's time to meet my new grandchild." He gave her a reassuring smile, ruffling Will's dark hair as he walked to the driver's side door. "Patty, hold down the fort. The extra candles are in the kitchen drawer next to the sink, with more batteries just in case they run out in the flashlight."

"I know, Dad." She protectively put a hand on her little brother's shoulder. "Come on, Will. Let's go wait for the power to come back on so we can catch the end of _The Andy Griffith Show_. Good luck, Beth!"

"Yeah, good luck Beth!" Will chimed in enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Patty," Beth laughed. She rested her hands on her stomach, rubbing it lightly. She turned her head to the left, watching as Mr. Pryor backed the Buick down the driveway and into the street. She half expected to see JJ beside her, nervously driving her to the hospital and coaching her through everything with a joke and a smile as he steered with his one hand and held her other, but he wasn't. He was half a world away, missing in Vietnam.

"How are you doing, Beth?" Mr. Pryor questioned with a glance towards her, speeding towards Jefferson University Hospital. "Hanging in there?"

Breaking out of her thoughts, she nodded. "Trying to. Thank you, Mr. Pryor, for taking me."

He laughed and shook his head. "I've been through this four times with Helen, and I wasn't about to let you have my grandchild in the middle of our living room floor."

Beth had to laugh at that. Even though things had been tense between herself and Mr. Pryor over the last week, especially over the fact that Mrs. Pryor was now attempting to see a psychiatrist at Beth's suggestion, she was glad that he was accompanying her to the hospital and attempting to make the best of the situation.

"I guess that wouldn't be the best solution," she laughed.

"Absolutely not," Mr. Pryor added with a slight grin. "You'll be just fine."

She nodded, shivering slightly against the leather seat. In her panic to reach the garage, Beth had forgotten to take her winter pea coat out of the hall closet and realized that she was only wearing her favorite navy sweater. Tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, she rubbed her hands slowly over her abdomen again. At least five minutes had gone by since her last contraction, and she expected another one to hit full on.

Not even thirty seconds later, it took Beth completely by surprise, even though she had grown accustomed to them by now. The following contraction hit too hard, too fast, and too soon. Doubling over in pain, she gripped the edge of the dashboard so tightly that her knuckles began turning white.

Mr. Pryor eyed her cautiously as they approached the next traffic light. "Breathe through it. One, two, three…"

Beth silently counted along with him, her eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the pain. _How could any woman go through this, not only once, but multiple times? _"Okay. It's over with." She felt the spasms subside as her muscles began to relax.

"That's a girl."

She eyed him thankfully. Even though she would have gladly preferred Mrs. Pryor helping her through this type of situation, Beth was thankful for Mr. Pryor's company. "How fast do you think you can get me to the hospital?"

"Why?" He glanced at her again. "You're not about to have my grandchild in my Buick, are you?"

Beth shook her head. "No, but I think my water just broke."

He laughed. "I guess that kid wanted to surprise everyone at the last minute."

She smiled stiffly. "Just floor it, Grandpa."

* * *

Helen walked up the porch steps briskly, the small silver house key dangling from her gloved hand. Although the walk from the bus stop had only been just less than two blocks, a brisk wind had started to blow, causing her to wrap her scarf tighter around her neck and hurry home to her awaiting family and warm house.

The psychiatrist appointment hadn't gone as well as she would have hoped, but she supposed that was mostly her fault. Dr. Myers had been friendly and patient with her and upon sitting in the waiting room, Helen was glad that she had finally taken Beth's recommendation, even if Jack hadn't been too fond of the idea. They had disagreed on many different subjects in the twenty years of their marriage, and she was sure that her decision to attend therapy wasn't going to make or break their strong marital bond.

Perhaps it had been the overwhelming thought of finally getting help that caused Helen to back out of her appointment, but when it came down to it, she realized that even though she wanted to get out her feelings about JJ, she just couldn't bring herself to talk to a complete stranger, even if it was a licensed medical doctor. She had been coping in her own way all along, and even now, Helen felt that there was still hope. JJ would be coming home, and she refused to believe otherwise unless genuine proof came through. The package just wasn't enough to convince her.

She unlocked the side door and stepped into the kitchen, unwrapping her cashmere scarf from around her neck. It was dark in the house, and as she flipped the light switch, Helen was surprised that the overhead light wasn't coming on. Either the power must have gone out, or the circuit breaker had tripped again. She made a mental note to have either Jack or Pete take a look at it when they came home.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

She heard two sets of footsteps thundering down the stairs, and as Helen made her way over to the hall closet to hang up her coat, she almost collided straight into Patty and Will.

"Goodness," she laughed, kissing them both on the cheek. "Where is everyone? And when did the power go out?"

"Dad and Beth are at the hospital. Beth is having her baby," Patty stated matter-of-factly. "And the power went out about an hour ago."

Helen stared at Patty and pulled her coat back off the hanger that she had just placed on the rack. "Get your coats. We're going to the hospital."

Patty grabbed her coat and slipped it on over her blouse, making sure to put on her gloves, hat, and scarf. "What about Meg?"

Helen had gotten Will's coat, hat, and gloves out of the closet and was helping him into them. "Help your brother with that top button and I'll write her a quick note to meet us there when she gets home."

"Okay."

She hurried into the kitchen, struggling to find a ballpoint pen and loose piece of paper in the darkness. Locating one next to the sink, Helen jotted a quick note:

_Meg,_

_Your father, Patty, Will and I are at Jefferson University Hospital. Beth went into labor with the baby. I left some change for the bus fare next to the cookie jar. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Satisfied with her note, she left it on the kitchen table where she was sure Meg would check on her way in. Tucking her scarf into her coat once again, Helen went to usher Patty and Will out the door and to the bus stop. She was ready to welcome her grandchild into the world.

* * *

When Helen finally had arrived at the hospital with Patty and Will, it had seemed like an eternity to Beth. She had been lying in the hospital bed almost miserably, fighting back the urge to scream at the next nurse that dared to ask her how she was feeling.

The hospital had bent the rules slightly for Mr. Pryor, allowing him to stay by Beth's bedside upon finding out that he was the grandfather-to-be. He had managed to calm Beth's nerves about having the baby, coaching her through several of the most painful contractions while one of the obstetric nurses gently wiped down her forehead with a cool washcloth.

"I'm glad you're here," Beth had told him, once the nurse had left the room.

He had smiled and patted her hand. "Me too, Beth." He handed her the cup of water she had been drinking out of, coaxing her to take a sip. "Me too."

Helen had interrupted just then, having left Patty in charge of Will temporarily in the waiting room. She greeted her husband with a brief kiss and immediately resumed a position at Beth's bedside.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned honestly, knowing exactly how Beth was probably feeling right now. She had gone through it four times, and each labor had been different from the other.

"I never thought it would hurt this bad," Beth replied softly. "It almost makes me want to beg him or her to stay back in a little while longer."

Helen gripped Beth's hand loosely and smoothed a piece of hair out of her sweat slicked forehead. "It'll all be over soon enough, and the result is certainly worth the pain."

"I know."

Jack acknowledged them both with a grin. "I think I'll leave you two alone for awhile and go check on Patty and Will. Any word from Meg?"

"Not that I know of," Helen answered. "I left her a note in the kitchen."

"I'll phone Pete while I'm out there. Can I get you anything?"

Helen paused, thinking briefly. "A cup of coffee would be great, thank you."

"Sure thing." Before leaving the room completely, he paused outside the door. "If there's any change, let me know. I'm proud of you, Beth."

"Thanks, Mr. Pryor."

Helen smiled and squeezed Beth's hand gently as another contraction began. "You're doing fine, Beth. Just breathe through it. Perfect."

* * *

Several hours later, Beth finally had her first chance to relax as the cries of her newborn son echoed throughout the delivery room. It had been a hard birth, but a relatively short one. Nevertheless, she was exhausted, and suddenly thankful that Helen had remained by her side through everything.

John Jay Pryor III had made his entrance into the world at approximately twelve thirty on the morning of December fourth. He weighed in at exactly eight pounds and measured twenty and a half inches long from head to toe. Contrary to the stories Helen had told Beth about JJ's birth and his thick head of dark hair, baby John's was very light and fine, and once wrapped in a blanket and placed on Beth's chest, he automatically settled down and gazed up at her with his dark eyes.

It wasn't until John wrapped his tiny fist around her index finger that Beth allowed the tears she had been struggling to hold back all along spring to her eyes. _He looked so much like JJ it broke her heart. _Throughout the nine months of her pregnancy, she had been anticipating this moment, but nothing could have prepared her for the handful of emotions that ran through her as she watched her newborn son adoringly. John opened his tiny mouth in a yawn, and Beth felt her heart melt. All along, their son had been growing inside her, content to kick and move around every so often. Now she was cradling him in her arms, and everything seemed real for the very first time.

"He's beautiful, Beth," Helen whispered, kissing Beth's forehead and laying a hand over baby John's stomach. "You did a great job."

Beth smiled and allowed the nurse to place a cap over John's head. "Yeah. He's really something." She kissed the baby's cheek and stroked his head gently. "He has JJ's eyes. He looks just like him."

Helen smiled, feeling the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. "No matter what happens, you'll always have the best part of JJ with you."

Meg, Patty, Will, and Mr. Pryor entered the hospital room only seconds later, against the staff's wishes, overly eager to see their new nephew and grandson. They crowded around Beth's bed, smiling and laughing at the sight of baby John.

Meg had rushed home with Chris after the meteor shower, only to find that the house was empty and a note lying on the kitchen table that stated that Beth had gone into labor. She had taken the bus to the hospital and had arrived over two hours ago, glad that she had managed to get to the waiting room before John was actually born.

Biting her lip, she peered down at her nephew and smiled brightly. "Oh Beth…he's perfect," she sighed. "Can I hold him?"

"Oh, me too!" Patty exclaimed.

"Then me!" Will added excitedly.

"No, me first," Patty insisted. "It's not fair that Meg and Will always get to go first because they're the oldest and youngest."

"Patty, cut it out," Meg grumbled.

"Girls," Helen warned. She had somehow managed to get a hold of a pack of tissues from the nursing staff and was dabbing her eyes while Jack carefully placed baby John into Meg's arms, with much protesting from Patty and Will.

Beth smiled and couldn't help but laugh at them all, even though she was exhausted._ They were her family now, and some things never changed._

* * *


	3. Short Tempers

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers again: EarthDaughter, Betty Black (there'll be an update of November soon, I promise. I'm working on it.), lala, Tessie26, Duckygirl, Christy, KateToast3 (Homecoming is an awesome story, BTW), Jes, and LucyBethFan1.

For those of you who asked for more JJ, he makes a short appearance in this chapter, but there will be much more of him in either the next chapter (4) or the following chapter after that (5). Enjoy and review.

* * *

**3. Short Tempers**

_December 23, 1965_

"_Beth? Did he go down for you yet?"_

Beth glanced up from John's bassinet and shook her head. "I just finished burping him and laid him down, but all he wants to do is fuss. I know he's sleepy, too. He just…has to be."

Helen smiled knowingly and set the stack of towels she had been meaning to put in the upstairs linen closet on Beth's vanity. "Here, let me take him for awhile. Sometimes, even though they seem tired, all they want is just to be held or rocked to sleep." She leaned over the bassinet and lifted John into her arms, cradling him protectively as she sat down in the rocking chair. "I think Patty gave me the hardest time out of everyone. She never wanted to sleep."

"I **really** hope John's not going to be like that. I feel like I haven't gotten any rest since I brought him home. I just don't know what I'm not doing right, and I feel terrible that I don't know what to do when he starts to cry and won't settle down, or when he seems like he wants to sleep but just won't go down for me." Beth sat down on the edge of her bed and watched as Helen expertly rocked the baby slowly. "I feel so naïve for saying this, but I never thought it would be this hard."

Helen nodded, adjusting the baby's blanket. "It's an adjustment, but you're doing fine. You have to remember that I only have all this experience because I've raised four children. Even after I had Will, there were still some things that surprised me with him compared to the others and new things I had to learn. Every baby is different."

Beth sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to do this on my own."

"Soon it'll be second nature." John had finally fallen asleep, and Helen gently stood up out of the rocking chair and placed him in the wicker bassinet next to Beth's bed.

Patty's voice drifted loudly up the stairs. _"Mom, you told me you'd help me find the angel for the tree!" _

Helen shook her head and tucked the blankets carefully around John. "Except for the teenage years," she added with a smile. "If you need anything else, just let me know. I'll be downstairs with Patty."

Beth nodded and smiled. "Good luck." Peeking into John's bassinet a final time, she decided that now would be as good a time as ever to catch up on some sleep. He had kept her up most of the previous night, and after trying everything she could think of, John had finally worn himself out.

Carefully turning out the light and stretching out on the bed, Beth pulled the quilted comforter over her body and adjusted her body. Turning herself towards the nightstand, her eyes momentarily paused on an old framed picture of herself and JJ, taken in their senior year of high school. She studied it momentarily, and then with a sigh, she picked it up and placed it in the drawer of the nightstand.

_Everything had changed._ Gone was the well rounded, all-American, innocent Beth Mason with the seemingly perfect family and steady boyfriend. She had been transformed over the past year, perhaps unknowingly, yet not unwillingly.

She and JJ's relationship had fallen apart slowly, each striving to hold on to the memories they had shared when times had been happier. Then the kisses, affection, and embraces had stopped all in one night after she had broken their engagement off. They had said so many terrible things to each other in anger, trying to cut each other deeper, when in reality, their relationship had already bottomed out. Beth desperately was looking for something to blame, and she chose Vietnam. _Vietnam destroyed us,_ she would convince herself. _Vietnam drove us apart._ It was all a façade to hide the truth. Their relationship had fallen apart. She couldn't remember when they had stopped caring about each other.

When she had become pregnant with John, JJ was half a world away and the only family she had to turn to were the Pryors. They had welcomed her with open arms when everyone else had exiled her, including her own parents. She couldn't be more thankful for that, but lately, she couldn't keep herself from wondering what she would do or how she would support herself and John if JJ was killed, or if he returned home and didn't want anything to do with her or the baby. _She couldn't rely on the Pryor's good graces forever._

Sitting up in bed once again, Beth reached back into the same drawer and pulled out the picture frame and set it back on the nightstand. She lightly ran her fingers over the glass with a reminiscent smile.

_Come home to us safely, JJ_, she begged the photograph. _Please._

* * *

_Somewhere in the Vietnamese jungle_

_Ten days earlier_

JJ leaned up against the base of the tree stiffly, struggling to stay dry underneath the large leaves. It had been raining heavily on and off for the past few days now, and the mud he often had to tread through acted like quicksand. His leg was throbbing painfully, and every so often he'd have to rest and prop it up, making sure to rinse out the wound with any water he could collect from the leaves of plants.

Wiping off his dirt streaked forehead with the back of his arm, he decided that this was as good of a place as any to rest for the night. Night had crept up on him faster then he would have liked, but he knew that tomorrow he'd set out first thing again with the hope that he'd reach an ally camp.

Sleep never came easy for JJ anymore. If haunting images of gunfire, fighting and bombings didn't replay in his mind over and over again, his thoughts often went back to his family and Beth. Lately, he had been thinking more about Beth than anything.

He wondered if she had their baby yet. If she hadn't, she must be due any day now. He would have given anything to be there for the birth of their child; to see his daughter or son brought into the world. Even though he and Beth had been on practically nonexistent terms when he had left from Hawaii and over the course of his enlistment in Vietnam, JJ still cared about her. Beth had been his first love and nothing could change that, not even a major fight or a broken engagement. He desperately wanted to go home so he could make everything right again, even if not all at one time. Just to see her and their child…just to know that they could work something out.

He wondered what kind of father he would be to his child. JJ pictured teaching a little boy with his eyes and Beth's smile all about football, or a little girl that would run to him and laugh whenever he came home. She would be his angel, his princess, a miniature version of Beth. His son would become a talented high school football player, who'd get a scholarship to Notre Dame or Lehigh and not be foolish enough to let it pass him by. His children would bring the best out of him, and he'd live happily ever after with Beth. _At least, that had always been the plan._

It didn't ring true any longer. Here he was, half a world away, away from his family and the woman that deep down, he still loved. JJ knew he should be there with her and supporting her. He had always promised Beth he would be there for her. He wasn't about to go back on that promise now.

Struggling to stay awake now, a part of JJ wanted to get up and struggle through the jungle for the rest of the night, but the more coherent part knew that idea was dangerous. He couldn't see a thing in the jungle now, and the thick tree cover blocked any view of the moon. It was better to wait until morning.

_I'm coming home, Beth,_ he muttered sleepily. _I'll be home for the New Year. _

* * *

"Uncle Pete, will you help me make a snowman tonight?"

Pete glanced up from the kitchen table and his grand-nephew John, the latter whom he had affectionately nicknamed 'Trip' upon his arrival home from the hospital. Supper had finished over half an hour ago, and everyone besides Will, Beth, and himself had gone there separate ways. "Tonight? How about first thing tomorrow morning, kiddo? I've really got to get going."

Beth smiled and finished drying the last few dishes in the rack. She saw the disappointment that had crept into Will's face and gently ran her fingers through his hair. "How about we make snow angels instead, and you can make that snowman in the morning with Uncle Pete?"

Will's face lit up and he grinned. "Okay. But what about John?"

"Patty can watch him for me for about an hour. How does that sound?" She began stacking the plates and glasses into the cabinet, setting the dishtowel on the counter. "Do you want to give him his bottle before we go out?"

"Sure."

The doorbell rang, and Will took off in a jog down the hallway. "I'll get it!" he hollered. "I'll give Trip his bottle in a minute, Beth!"

"Okay!" she laughed back. "Patty?"

Patty's voice echoed from the upstairs into the kitchen. _"Yeah?"_

"Would you like to watch John for me for a little bit?" Beth closed the cabinet door and leaned against the counter.

"_By myself?"_

"Sure."

"_Okay! I'll be right down!"_

"Want to take him from me, Beth?" Pete questioned her, standing up from the kitchen table.

"Yeah." Beth removed the bottle of milk from the refrigerator and set it on the countertop next to the stove, prepared to start boiling a pot of water for John's bottle. She was just about to make her way to John when Will's voice called for her from the hallway.

"_Beth…"_

Pete laughed and shook his head. "Go on. I'll teach Trip here how to play another hand of poker."

"Sorry," Beth apologized. "But thanks. I'll take him in a minute."

"Not a problem. It's like a three ring circus around here sometimes," he chuckled. "Alright Trip, how about them aces?"

Beth sighed and glanced back once last time before rushing down the hallway towards Will. He was standing next to the open front door, but whoever was on the doorstep was hidden behind the large Christmas wreath that Mrs. Pryor had nailed on the door two weekends ago. Once she reached Will, however, the person on the doorstep came into clear view.

_It was her father_.

A thousand emotions went flying through her head as she felt her heart start to race through her chest. _How dare he. He had no right to be here, not after all the terrible things he had said about her baby, JJ, and the Pryor family_.

She placed her hands in her pockets anxiously. "What are you doing here?" The phrase slipped out of her mouth just as harshly and angrily as she had intended. If her father had expected her to welcome him with open arms after everything that had happened, he was clearly mistaken.

He cleared his throat and glanced at her nervously, cradling a small package in his arms. "I heard about the baby from your Aunt Peg—"

"Will, could you go make sure I turned off the TV?" she demanded.

Will looked at her, slightly confused. The TV had been off since before dinner, but he didn't question Beth's authority. Instead, he nodded and slipped out of the hallway and into the living room quietly.

Once Will was out of sight and hearing distance, Beth angrily glared at her father. "I don't know what you want from me or my son, but you can't have it."

He shook his head. "Beth, your mother and I—"

"You and my mother wanted me to have an abortion or give my son up for adoption, and when I didn't do what you wanted you disowned me."

"Beth, we only were trying—"

She gripped the doorknob. "You and my mother are not my family. Not anymore." She hesitated, judging the hurt expression on her father's face. It wasn't enough. Nothing could take away the months of pain and guilt she had suffered over her parents. "Please leave."

When he didn't move from the doorstep, Beth resorted to the only other thing she had to find the strength to do. _She shut the door in her father's face._

Breathing a sigh of relief, she had gotten all of ten steps down the hallway before she noticed Mrs. Pryor's disapproving stare from the living room. Beth sighed and continued back into the kitchen, taking John out of Pete's arms.

"Will, do you want to make those snow angels now?"

* * *

_Christmas Eve, 1965_

Beth yawned, clutching the brochures from the university admissions office in her arms as she bent her head down against the wind. Normally, she wouldn't have gone to the university to pick up any material for the spring and fall semesters on a holiday, but she knew that there would be virtually no one on campus; therefore, it wouldn't be as much of a hassle as going when classes were in session.

She had thought about eventually taking a few classes after the baby was born when she was pregnant, realizing that if JJ never returned home from Vietnam, she'd have to get an education and eventually a job to provide for herself and John. Even before he had left, she had wanted to attend college all along, and prove that she could work, get married, and raise a family all at the same time.

She walked up the driveway quickly, surprised to find a strange car parked behind the Pryor's Buick. Beth hadn't realized that Mr. and Mrs. Pryor were expecting company today, besides Uncle Pete, Chris, and his mother for Christmas Eve dinner later tonight.

She opened the door quickly and entered the entryway, only to find Mrs. Pryor and her father seated in the living room, John nestled contently in her father's arms.

Shocked, she set the brochures and her purse roughly on the small table by the doorway. "Why are you here?" Beth demanded, moving closer to them

Helen stood up, as if to attempt to calm Beth down somewhat. "I invited your father, Beth."

_As if that makes everything all right between us!_ Beth glared at her and shook her head, outstretching her arms for John. "Give me my baby. Please," she shouted.

Her father complied and handed baby John over. "Beth, really, we have to talk about all of this…"

"No," she shook her head, kissing the top of John's head. "There's nothing to talk about. You're nothing to me anymore. You're not my family." With that, she gathered the brochures and her purse in her free hand and stormed up the stairs.

"Beth!" Helen shouted after her.

Once inside the comfort of her bedroom, Beth allowed the tears to fall slowly, one by one. Wiping them away, she set John in his bassinet only long enough to take off her pea coat before gathering him up in her arms again and sitting down with him on the bed.

She cradled him in her arms and kissed his tiny fingers softly. "I'm sorry, John. I'm so sorry your daddy's not here for you, and I'm sorry for everything. I'm trying so hard, John. I just want your daddy to come home," she sobbed. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise. I love you so much."

Helen paused outside Beth's bedroom door and sighed, resting her forehead against the frame. _Come home, JJ. We need you here._

* * *

**NEXT: **Beth and Helen attempt to talk about Beth's family; JJ returns home to his family, Beth, and their son. 


	4. A Holiday Miracle

A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers! They've been so appreciated, believe me.

I'm happy to say that after this chapter, I'm really going to be getting into the better part of this fic plot wise. Hopefully you all will enjoy what I have written and keep reviewing.

**4. A Holiday Miracle**

John had fallen asleep almost instantly upon being placed in his bassinet, and once Beth had witnessed her father's car backing out of the Pryor's driveway, she quickly washed her face in the bathroom down the hall and then descended the stairs into the kitchen. Although the better part of her wanted to hole up in her bedroom with John for the rest of the afternoon and evening, Beth knew that her son would wake up hungry and that she might as well make a few bottles while the kitchen wasn't in use.

She couldn't **believe** Mrs. Pryor could betray her that way. Inviting her father into their home when she clearly knew that she didn't want her father around her baby? _How dare she_. After all her father had said about the Pryor family, JJ, and herself, how could he sit there and pretend to love the grandson that wouldn't have existed in his life if Beth had gone through with the abortion or adoption? What right did he have to have **any** contact with John without her permission?

Angrily, she stormed into the kitchen and filled a pot with water, setting it on the stove to boil. She had just gathered several empty bottles out of the dish rack and was wiping them dry when Helen's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Would you like some help?"

Beth glanced over, finding Helen perched in the doorway of the kitchen. "No, thank you," she replied shortly, going about her business. Maybe if she ignored her, she would get the hint and leave her be.

But it seemed that Helen wasn't going to give up easily. "Bicycle his legs, maybe…?"

"John's asleep." Beth shook her head and flung the dishtowel onto the counter. "How could you do that to me?"

Helen sighed deeply. "Your father called-"

"After all the things he and my mother said about me and my baby, the way they made me feel about JJ?"

"Beth, this is more important than your feelings," Helen retorted arrogantly, positioning herself by the stove.

"Why!" she shouted at her, walking over to the table and sitting down in a chair. _Anything to put distance between herself and Helen._ "They're my parents. I don't want them with my baby! That's my right."

"Well, _they_ have a right to get to know their grandson."

Beth glared at Helen, disbelievingly. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her. "Really? And why do you get to decide that?"

Helen blinked, placing her hands on her hips. "Because you're living under my roof, and whether you like it or not, Beth, Jack and I have our rules, and they need to be followed."

"And ignoring the fact that I refuse to let my parents see their grandson is a rule that you and Mr. Pryor decided that I need to follow?" Beth challenged. "You don't understand. They wanted me to have an abortion. They didn't want their grandchild to live! And when I tried to explain to them and make them understand that everything would be okay, they refused to hear it and turned their backs on me! I'm their only daughter! How can any parent just act like their child doesn't exist to them?"

"Beth, I think it's best for you to sit down with them and discuss these things," Helen pushed gently. "They won't resolve themselves on their own, or if you keep turning your father away."

"I don't want him here! He has no right to be here!" Beth stood up from the table and walked back over to the stove, pouring some milk into an empty bottle. "And why should I even sit down with them only to have another terrible repeat of the dinner we tried to have with them months ago?"

"It won't be like that—"

"How do you know that?" Beth sighed, hearing John's cries echo down the stairs. They had woken him up with their shouts and arguing.

"Beth…"

"My son needs me." With that, she turned and jogged up the stairs, leaving a bewildered Helen behind in the kitchen.

* * *

Helen stood in the kitchen later that evening, numbly wiping the last of the supper dishes dry. Christmas Eve dinner had been somewhat of a success; however, everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Chris and his mother left right after dessert, and Pete soon followed. Beth had taken John upstairs wordlessly, having barely spoken all night. Meg too had remained silent and brooding, claimed she had a headache, and skipped out on helping clear the table to retire to her room. Patty and Will were the only form of entertainment at dinner, as their joyful personalities brought a little cheer to the holiday table. JJ's presence had certainly been missed at dinner, and it was odd to see Pete seated in his usual chair. Everyone seemed to notice this their own way, but no one had brought it to attention. _God, how she wished he was home._

She had been scrubbing the same patch of countertop with the sponge over and over again, back and forth, up and down, daydreaming. The sound of Patty and Will's footsteps thundering down the stairs broke Helen out of her reverie. _Midnight mass._ She had almost forgotten about that tonight.

Will and Patty entered the kitchen, still pulling on their coats. "After the holidays yes, or after the holidays no?"

Helen tried to hide her smile and preoccupied herself with the remaining dishes in the dishpan. Will was still trying to talk Jack into buying a color television for the family to replace their old black and white set.

Jack didn't seem to find as much amusement in it as she was. "After the holidays, don't push me. Let's go."

Patty glanced back, noticing her father's hesitation on following herself and Will out to the Buick. "Coming, Dad?"

"Go ahead. I'll meet you in the car." Jack watched to make sure his two youngest were out of earshot and turned back to his wife. "It's the first Christmas Eve mass I remember you missing."

She smiled over her shoulder, continuing to scrub down the pan that the ham had been baked in earlier that afternoon. "Maybe next year."

Suddenly, Beth appeared in the kitchen, tugging on her gloves. She smiled at Jack, but shot Helen an icy glare that both husband and wife caught apprehensively. "Mr. Pryor? If you don't mind, I'd like to go with you. I've already asked Meg. She says she doesn't mind missing church to watch John."

Jack raised his eyebrows at Helen and shrugged. "Sure thing, Beth." Beth brushed past them both and out the door, heading to the car where Will and Patty were waiting. "Want me to talk to her for you?" he questioned.

Helen shook her head. "No. We just had an argument, that's all. It'll blow over."

He nodded and walked over to the sink, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Bye sweetheart."

She forced a smile onto her face and finally emptied the dirty dishwater into the sink. "Bye," she whispered quietly. The phone began ringing shrilly, and without even making a move to answer it, she already heard Meg coming down the stairs to get it.

* * *

Meg tiptoed softly down the stairs towards the hall telephone, slightly proud of herself. She had managed to put John to sleep; the first time she had ever managed to handle him on her own like that without Beth or her mother's intervention and guidance.

After a strenuous night with Chris, Meg was hoping that the person on the other line was Roxanne, telling her she was on her way over. She needed her best friend to vent to tonight, and Roxanne had promised that after dinner had ended with her mother, Walter, and Luke, she'd come straight to the Pryor's.

She reached the phone on the third ring and picked it up, cradling it against her ear. "Hello? Yes, it is."

_Meg couldn't believe what she just heard._

"Who are you looking for?" she whispered unbelievably. Shocked, she placed a hand over the receiver. "Mom."

Helen dabbed at her hands with the dishtowel and glanced over at her daughter, seeing her on the verge of tears. Suddenly, she felt her stomach drop. _Oh, God, no. Not JJ. He was gone._

She mentally prepared herself for it, ready to console both herself and Meg when she took the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is she. Pardon? Yes. He is? Oh, thank you God. Thank you. Merry Christmas to you too."

Meg burst into tears and Helen automatically embraced her, rubbing her back gently. "Mom."

"I know, sweetheart. He's coming home." Helen began to laugh and cry at the same time, taking Meg's hands in her own. "You'll be okay watching John?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Yeah. I'm going to call Roxanne."

Helen nodded and opened the closet door. She located her coat and tugged it on, making sure get the keys to the spare car off the hook in the kitchen. "I'm going to drive over to the church and meet everyone after mass."

Meg nodded and headed over to the phone again. "It's okay if Roxanne comes over though, right?"

"Of course." Helen wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"I can't believe he'll be home tomorrow."

Helen sighed and kissed Meg on the cheek before heading for the door. Nothing could describe the feeling of relief that was overwhelming her at the current moment. _Finally, JJ was coming home._

* * *

Beth placed her hands in the pockets of her pea coat, shivering slightly at the gust of bitter air that entered the church's entryway as she and the Pryor's paused outside the doors. Midnight mass had gone quickly this year, and after lingering for a few moments so Mr. Pryor could greet various neighbors, customers, and friends and wish them all a happy holiday, they were heading home.

Patty and Will seemed to lag in front of her, both tired from the night mass. Will had almost dozed off on Beth's shoulder in the pew, and Patty couldn't hold back her yawns any longer. Everyone was exhausted.

Descending the icy church steps carefully with Patty and Will, Beth was surprised to see Mrs. Pryor getting out of the station wagon and making her way across the snowy street. If she had changed her mind about midnight mass, she was already half an hour late. _What was going on?_

Praying that everything was all right with John and Meg at home, she pinpointed the only other thing that could have caused Helen to meet everyone at the church. _JJ. _

Beth watched casually as Helen approached Jack somberly. She spoke something to him, and instantly, Jack enveloped her in his arms, kissing her briefly. At first, she didn't understand, and apparently, neither did Patty or Will. Both glanced up at her curiously.

"What's Mom doing here?" Will questioned Patty tiredly.

"I don't know."

Suddenly, Helen waved her arms over to them. _"He's coming home!"_

The statement cut the cold night air like a knife, and for the first time in months, Beth felt like she could breathe again. She let out an exasperated laugh and smiled as Helen embraced her tightly. Their previous argument had already been long forgotten.

"When did you find out?"

Helen smiled and pressed her hand against Beth's cheek, hugging her again. "There was a phone call a little while ago. He'll be home tomorrow afternoon. Jack and Pete will pick him up at the airport."

"I can't believe it." Beth smiled as Jack embraced her as well. "It doesn't seem real."

Will clung to his mother's side and Patty leaned against Beth happily. Jack stood next to his wife, hands now shoved in his pockets.

"Believe it, Beth. It's real all right." Jack grinned. "I think we all can get a good night's sleep now."

"I second that," Helen smiled happily. "For the first time in months."

* * *

**Next up**: JJ finally returns home. 


	5. A Hero's Return

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I was pretty busy last week and this past weekend, especially with trying to get my college applications out. I couldn't wait to get this chapter out, because now I can get to the better part of this fic. :o) Thanks for all the reviews so far, you all are so wonderful! Hope you enjoy this, even if it is a bit repetitive. The next chapter (and following ones) will be a major change of pace, I promise!

**5. A Hero's Return**

_Christmas Morning, 1965_

JJ shielded his eyes against the glare of the sun in the doorway of the transport plane, taking his time as he slowly descended the metal stairs onto the tarmac. The first thing that took him by surprise was the drastic drop in the air temperature. Gone was the heat and thick humidity of Vietnam he had grown so accustomed to. He had almost forgotten how cold Philadelphia winters could get, and shivered slightly underneath his light marine jacket.

After several minutes, JJ had made his way into the airport, along with a handful of other soldiers who were returning home for the holidays. He glanced around almost shyly. _Had his family gotten the phone call that he was coming home?_

Just as he was starting to worry that he'd have to hail a cab to get home, he spotted his father and uncle positioned near the baggage claim area. They appeared to be deep in conversation, but about halfway to them, Jack glanced up and waved his arm in the air.

"Hey, JJ!" he shouted with a wide grin. Both men approached him quickly, and soon enough the gap was closed between them.

JJ gripped his cane tightly in his hand and dropped his canvas bag at his side. "Hey, Dad."

Pete cuffed JJ on the shoulder and smiled, hands shoved in his pockets soon after. "Hey kiddo. Glad to have you back." He picked up JJ's bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Uncle Pete."

Jack engulfed his son in a hug tightly without hesitation. "Welcome home, son." He pulled away slightly, looking over him as if he hadn't seen him in years. "Welcome home."

-xxx-

"_Mom, I can't find the tape!"_

"_Where's my sweater?" _

Beth smoothed a hand over the bottom of her dress as she entered the living room with John. "The tape's on the counter, Will."

He grinned and ran off into the kitchen. "Thanks Beth!"

She nodded with a laugh. The Pryor household had been transformed into chaos on Christmas morning, more so than usual. Will was the first to wake up at five thirty, running up and down the hall waking everyone **else** up. By the time Meg and Patty grumpily yelled at him and managed to fall back asleep, Beth had already gotten up with John at six and fed him his first bottle. Helen had awoken for a few minutes to scold Will, and he had ended up falling asleep in his parent's bed until eight.

By ten thirty, everyone for the most part was awake and downstairs eating breakfast—French toast, eggs, and sausage, as requested by Patty and Will. Beth had managed to put John down for a nap, shower, get dressed, and help Helen out with breakfast all in the time span of a half hour, a record for her as a new mother. Uncle Pete arrived around eleven, and by noon, he and Jack had set out for the airport to collect JJ.

The presents under the tree had been almost forgotten about, until Patty mentioned something to Helen while she and Will had gone upstairs to work on the banner that would be hung over the fireplace for JJ. In good measure, everyone in the family had agreed to open presents after Christmas dinner, when JJ could be there to celebrate.

The chaos in the household seemed to be never ending, and as Patty and Will stormed back into the living room with the banner, Beth barely had time to take a seat on the couch with John cradled in her lap before almost getting knocked over.

Meg smoothed her hair and took a seat on the couch next to Beth. "I'm so nervous. What if he's different, Beth?"

Beth bit her lip and kissed the top of John's head. Truthfully, Meg had a point. She had been thinking the very same thing. _What if JJ returned, and he **was** different? What if he had experienced something in Vietnam that was so horrifying and terrible that he would return as almost a completely different person?_ She quickly pushed that thought out of her head and managed to give Meg a reassuring smile. "Let's try not to think about that right now."

Meg nodded and tickled John underneath his chin. "You're right. I didn't mean to ruin the moment."

Beth squeezed her hand. "You didn't. Believe me, we're all just as nervous as you are." She bounced John lightly against her chest, wondering if she looked alright in her dress. In the three weeks since John had been born, she had managed to lose most of the weight she had gained with her pregnancy, especially since she wasn't breastfeeding him. But still, in some places she wasn't as happy with her appearance and wished that she was slightly thinner in the dress, even though she was glad that it actually fit. Beth just hoped that JJ wouldn't be too turned off by her weight gain. Nervously she ran a hand over her stomach and dress for the umpteenth time that afternoon. She hated being so self conscious.

"Move it to the right, Will," Patty demanded with a sigh. "It's crooked."

"It's not my fault you can't hang a banner right!" he argued back. "You're taller, anyway!"

Helen had just walked into the living room and taken a seat in the plush chair near the window. "Will…"

"Mom, I didn't even do anything this time! It's all Patty!"

Patty sighed again and tried to straighten the banner. "Will, I need the tape!"

Before Helen could intervene, the front door opened and Jack walked in, holding JJ's canvas bag. The banner dropped, crooked from being taped only on one side. Helen and Meg jumped to their feet anxiously while Patty and Will stared at the open door. Beth remained seated on the couch, her chin nestled on top of John's head while Jack raised a hand, instructing them understandably to give JJ his space once he came in the door.

_He was finally home. It was real._

-xxx-

JJ paused slightly on the porch as his father walked in the front door. He wasn't quite sure why he was hesitating; after all, this was his family he was greeting again after months of being away, not perfect strangers. But still, he couldn't help but to feel awkward as he removed the cap from his head.

Pete chuckled behind him and patted him lightly on his back. "Go on in, kiddo. Everyone's been waiting for you to come home for a long time."

He nodded his head slightly and stepped over the threshold, clutching his wooden cane in his hand. He shifted nervously as everyone's eyes settled on him. He saw Will and Patty anxiously grinning at him from the fireplace; his mother's watery smile; Meg's choked expression; Beth seated on the couch. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder and a lump began to form in his throat. _He was home. This was where he was meant to be. _

Suddenly, Will broke the silence and made a dash towards JJ, colliding into his side and hugging him tightly around his waist. Taken aback slightly, JJ smiled and embraced his little brother tightly, when suddenly Meg flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed a little bit and hugged her back, his fingers catching in her silky blonde hair. Patty was the last to join, but the one who lingered the longest, not wanting to let go of her older brother.

"I'm glad to see that you all missed me, but are you planning on letting me breathe?" he teased them, ducking out from underneath them all and approaching Helen slowly. He heard his siblings laughing behind them, now sandwiched in between Jack and Pete.

Helen eyed her eldest son cautiously, as if he she couldn't believe that he was standing in front of her just now. The tears sprung to her eyes once again as she embraced him tightly, stroking the back of his head gently. "I missed you, sweetheart."

JJ nestled his chin into her shoulder and blinked, the lump rising in his throat and several tears beginning to slip out of the corners of his eyes. He knew his mother had started to cry over his shoulder, and he began to do the same. "I love you Mom," he choked out. "I missed you so much."

"I'm so glad you're home," Helen whispered as she pulled away, her hand resting momentarily on JJ's cheek.

He nodded, spying Beth seated on the couch, glancing up at him nervously. Their infant son was obviously positioned in her lap, looking at his surrounding curiously. _JJ realized then, at that moment, that he had missed so much._

It was as if time had slowed down as JJ approached Beth. She carefully stood up, awkwardly adjusting John in her arms. She had only dreamed about this moment, never thinking that it would come true anytime soon. JJ was finally getting to meet his son. Over the past three and a half weeks, Beth had been so afraid that John would never get to meet his father and that she'd just have to rely on stories and pictures to tell him about the wonderful man that she had once fallen in love with. But now, that fear escaped the moment she held John carefully out to JJ, and he in turn held his infant son in his arms with Helen's slight assistance.

Beth covered her mouth slightly. She desperately didn't want to cry right now, but the scene that was taking place in front of her eyes was overwhelming. JJ was standing in front of the window, holding John with one arm and kissing the baby's head gently. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer. They began to flow down her cheeks as she shakily embraced JJ, kissing his cheek softly.

JJ lightly pressed his hand against Beth's back, trying to maintain his balance on his injured leg. So many emotions were running through his head. _He was finally home. His newborn son was perfect. Beth looked beautiful. His mother was crying softly. His father and Uncle Pete were laughing amongst themselves. Meg and Patty were smiling. Will was grinning mischievously. The presents were stacked under the Christmas tree. _

"Merry Christmas, JJ," Beth whispered in his ear before pulling away from him cautiously. "I'm so glad you're home."

JJ nodded. "Me too, Beth." He carefully made his way over to the couch and sat down with John on his lap. "He's…god. He's perfect. He's beautiful."

Beth smiled, wiping at her eyes quickly. "He looks just like you." She carefully sat down next to JJ and ran her hand over John's head.

"Trip here's just getting to learn the ropes!" Pete shouted out with a laugh.

"He's going to make a great football player," Jack started. "Someday."

Helen smiled and shushed them both. "Enough of that. Let's wait until he at least starts walking before we have that discussion."

Everyone laughed and watched as John's tiny fist curled around JJ's index finger. "What did you name him? Trip?"

"Hell no," Jack laughed.

"Language," Helen warned, not being able to hold back her laugh.

"Don't call him that," Patty protested. "God."

Meg smiled and waved at John. "Tell him, Beth."

Beth smiled and kissed John's cheek. "John. John Jay Pryor the third."

JJ grinned and shook his head. "Original."

She shrugged. "I wanted him to have a way to remember his father."

Helen nodded and embraced JJ tightly again. "Welcome home."

-xxx-

Christmas had flown by once JJ arrived home. He had settled into his old room and cleaned up, all while Helen and Beth began preparing dinner. Meg and Patty had babysat John, fed him, and put him down for another nap just in time for everyone to sit down for supper. JJ had refrained from eating, and spent part of the time upstairs in his room and the other part wandering around the house until Jack finally managed to pull him outside and talk with him.

Helen witnessed most of the scene through the window as she and Beth began cleaning up, noticing that Jack had finally shown JJ his coming home present; a brand new, olive green '66 Mustang. It seemed that Jack had talked some sense into JJ, and after they had both come back inside, the family gathered in the living room and began opening presents. Various gifts were stacked in piles against all four corners of the room, and shortly before ten, Patty and Will went up to bed. Pete left shortly after, and Meg had fallen asleep on the couch.

Beth had just said goodnight to everyone, minus JJ, who seemed to have holed up in his room again, caught up in his own thoughts. She had to admit it had been a long day, and was looking forward to getting a good night's sleep and starting over new tomorrow morning. Perhaps then she would have a real chance to talk to JJ about some things and clear a few underlying issues up with him. He couldn't hide from her forever, considering they now lived under the same roof.

It wasn't that Beth believed that JJ was trying to avoid her, because it was clear that he wasn't. She knew and understood completely that he was having a hard time adjusting to everything, especially having the added responsibility of John, who was barely a month old. She had expected him to perhaps pay a little more attention then he had to John over the course of the night instead of excusing himself from dinner and not even interacting with him when the Pryor family was opening presents. Still, she brushed it off and went up to bed, ready to deal with that tomorrow morning.

She had just buttoned up her nightgown and brushed out her hair for the night, fully prepared for bed, when John began crying in his bassinet. Beth had hoped that he would sleep through the rest of the night after his last feeding shortly after dinner, but it seemed that wasn't going to be the case tonight.

She sighed and pulled her blue robe on and walked quickly over to the bassinet. "Come on, John. Mommy's tired tonight."

John ignored Beth's pleas and wailed on miserably. She quickly made sure he didn't need a diaper change and balanced him against her hip, carefully supporting his head as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Within minutes, she had single handedly managed to boil water on the stove and heat up a bottle for him, hoping that would solve his irritability for the night. She adjusted it in the pot and kissed his head quickly, rocking him back and forth.

"Go to sleep now John, be a good boy and let your Mommy have some sleep." Beth yawned.

"Is he usually awake this late?"

Beth jumped slightly and turned her head, surprised to find JJ standing in the doorway. _How long had he been there?_ He appeared to be a little nervous and unsure, so she managed a smile to reassure him that he wasn't interrupting anything. "Sometimes. I had him on a schedule but he goes off it." She carefully tested the bottle against her wrist. "I'm not very good at this yet."

There was an awkward pause, and Beth tried to go about finishing John's bottle the best she could, knowing that JJ's eyes were on her the whole time. She half expected him to disappear and retreat back upstairs for the night, but this didn't seem to be the case. Instead, he continued watching her movements, almost in awe.

JJ continued watching Beth, wondering if it would just be best for him to leave her and his son alone for the night. He hadn't meant to startle her, but he had a hard time falling asleep that night and had ended up in the kitchen looking for something to eat. It was strange to come back after months in Vietnam and find his siblings growing up before his eyes; to find Beth and his newborn son already bonding and wishing that he could have been a part of that sooner. He hadn't even been home for twenty-four hours, and it was already too much to take in.

He knew he couldn't just walk away and leave Beth and John alone in the kitchen, so he decided on the next best thing he could thing of. "Can I feed him?"

Beth smiled brightly and nodded, almost surprised that he had asked. She definitely hadn't expected that at least. "Yeah." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she waited until JJ had set his cane aside before placing John in JJ's arms. He cooed happily and pressed his hand against JJ's chest with a gurgle.

"Go to your Daddy," Beth smiled over him, carefully tucking the blankets around him. "Yeah. It's your Daddy, John." She handed the bottle to JJ, her engagement ring reflecting off of the kitchen light. It was then that she realized JJ had noticed and was now staring at it with a mixed look of confusion, surprise, and slight anger on his face.

Embarrassed, Beth quickly pulled her hand away and looked into his eyes. "I put it on when we heard you were missing. I'll take it off. I know it's not exactly right, since we're not together anymore, but I figured that I needed something of yours to hold on to." She sighed and bit her lip slightly. "I knew you'd come home."

JJ simply found himself staring at her, unsure of what to say. He figured that saying nothing in response was better than saying something wrong.

Beth looked down at John, and then back up at JJ. Before she could stop herself, she kissed his cheek briefly in preparation to leave both of them alone for a little while. However, JJ seemed to have other plans.

Beth was just about to pull away, when JJ leaned forward and kissed her deeply; passionately; willingly. She felt his free hand wrap around her lower back and didn't hesitate on kissing him back. It had been so long since they had kissed each other like that, even before the engagement had been broken off in Hawaii. The kiss reminded her of the days when she and JJ had first started dating; when everything had been sweet and new.

It ended as quickly as it began, and Beth found herself struggling to catch her breath as she walked away, slightly confused. _What did that kiss exactly mean? _If anything, it only made the situation between herself and JJ even **more **complicated.

Right now, a complication like that was the last thing they both needed.

-xxx-

**Next up**: JJ settles in to life at home and has a serious talk with Beth about their future, what they both want, and about John; Meg turns to Beth for advice about Chris; and the Pryor family rings in 1966.


End file.
